For Every Requirement
by blue.silk.scarf
Summary: Hermione is escaping from the world inside the Room of Requirement when she receives an unexpected intruder of the Slytherin persuasion. Smutty. Dramione. Reviews, s'il vous plait.


Fanfiction

Hermione sat very still. She breathed slowly, and closing her eyes, held the old book up close to her face. _That smell_, she thought_, that old book smell_. She would never get sick of it. That was why she sat there, amongst all of the lost things in the history of Hogwarts, breathing in the smell of the books and the furniture, warm molten sunlight filtering in through high windows. She drank in the sight and scent of everything around her. The piles of wooden chairs and leather sofas from common rooms past and once-splendid carpets; partially singed cabinets plastered with out-dated maps of forgotten lands all stood in enormous, surging piles around her. It reminded her of an old muggle story her father had once read her, about a Minotaur in an underground labyrinth. _This_, she thought, _must be the labyrinth_. She stood, and began wandering through the colonnades of old and unwanted things. It was the room for the lost and the abandoned. A quiet cemetery for the things that no longer served a use. She always felt calm there, always at ease.

Hermione had been spending her afternoons up in the Room of Requirement ever since returning after the Easter holidays. She saw it as a way to unwind and to just explore. Ron and Harry thought that she was sitting in a moldy end of the library, studying her brains out. Hermione laughed occasionally at the thought of their reactions if they knew what she was really doing. She would sing at the top of her lungs right to the dusty rafters, and dance around in ridiculously old dress robes, and blow raspberries through old gramophone horns. She made faces in the cracked mirrors and spun round and round until she couldn't stand up from dizziness. As she walked through a long corridor of statues, she swung her arms lazily at her side. They built up momentum, and with a carefree laugh she began to spin around in earnest, twirling down the aisle and faking a wobbly pirouette. She kept spinning, faster and faster, eyes locked on the ceiling, laughing at her own utter joy, until-

"What on _earth_ are you doing?" The voice came from only a meter or so away, and was surprisingly loud. Hermione yelled in startled surprise and tried to stop spinning, suddenly self-conscious. The world careered out of control and she wobbled unsteadily on her feet. The other person gave a little exclaim as she teetered dangerously and over balanced. Hermione braced herself as best as she could for the imminent collision with the ground, but just as she fell she felt strong arms dart around her and stop her from getting hurt. Very much, at least. She had built up enough momentum to fire a bludger from a cannon, and as it were the two of them fell onto the ground in a heap. Hermione's elbow cried out in pain and her knee was being pressed against the stone floor by the other person's entangled leg, but Hermione was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. She moaned at the feeling of her brain squeezing against the sides of her skull and she was paralyzed by the pain. She lay there, hopelessly entangled with the other person for minutes on end whilst the pain subsided. As her brain slowly recommenced it's functioning, she became aware that whoever it was she was lying on top of had, unintentionally or not, begun cradling her against them. She also realized that she should be feeling very embarrassed and put out, but she wasn't. She felt oddly at home, entangled and curled up against this other person. Then Hermione realized with an annoyed and embarrassed jolt that she didn't even know who it was who had their arms around her. Her stomach did a flop that was not connected to her dizziness and she felt her cheeks flaming. From the person's general build she could tell it was a boy, and she tilted her face up towards theirs. She couldn't stifle her gasp; looking down upon her, a look of genuine concern transforming his pale, pointed features, was Draco Malfoy. She recoiled from him, falling off his lap and onto the hard, cold stones. She didn't realize how warm he was until her bottom was touching them.

"What the- Why are you- What were you-?" Hermione was revolted with herself at her stammering. Why on earth was she unable to form proper sentences?

"Are you alright?" he asked, the strange and uncharacteristic look of concern still on his features. Hermione ignored his question.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding much louder and more indignant than she thought she would. His grey eyes flashed with hurt, and a flicker of a sneer dashed across his features.

"I was just dropping off some of Longbottom's favorite things. But I could ask the same of you, Hermione. What are _you_ doing in here?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she flushed.

"This is _my_ place," she said angrily. "My personal space. This is where I come to be me. If you don't like it, you can clear off, Malfoy." She stood up and her assorted body parts grumbled in protest. Her eyes never left his face, glaring defiantly, daring him to get up and leave. He did stand, slowly. But he didn't leave. He slowly approached her, much in the way you might approach a startled horse, slowly and with gentle words.

"If you don't mind, I think that I might stay here a little while," He said, coming in dangerously close to her.

"And maybe we can be ourselves… Together." And then he craned his neck downwards and kissed her. His hands gently took hold of her wrists and as he deepened the kiss he felt her sharp intake of breath. He pulled her hands together behind her back and pushed her slowly backwards until they were up against a large cabinet. Draco pressed his warm body against hers and drew her right hand up, still within his own, and entwined it in her hair. He brought her other hand up until it was safely held around his neck, where he left it and allowed his hand to wander. She shivered as his cool hand slowly trailed up her shirt, past her waist and cupped her breast. She redoubled her kissing efforts, delving deep into his mouth, and Draco could feel her newly built desperation. He wasn't sure how far she was willing to go, but was happy to follow wherever she went. She loosened his tie, and broke away from the kiss to breathe into his ear, "Not here; let's find a sofa or something…" as soon as the thought was voiced, the Room shifted around them and a large bed appeared from the masses. Draco didn't answer her, choosing to pick her up so she was straddling him and he continued to kiss her. Hermione could feel his erection pressing against her open thighs and she leaned forward onto it. He laid her down gently on the bed, crawling over the top of her as Hermione led him upwards by his tie.

Hermione whipped his tie over his head impatiently and ripped his shirt open to reveal his chest. She rolled Draco over onto his back, and straddling, laid kisses down his chest, and across his collarbone. She arched her body like a minx over him, turning Draco on even more. He began to take his shirt off properly, but Hermione said,

"No, leave it on," and he stopped. Draco unbuttoned her shirt to show her red bra and large breasts as she kissed further and further down his chest. She laid feather-light kisses upon his hips, and he groaned in pleasure as she began to unzip his pants. His thick erection sprang upwards from his pants, ready to go. Hermione pulled his pants all the way off, and before Draco could try and regain control of his situation she took him all the way into her mouth. Draco groaned in pleasure, and couldn't help but push into her mouth slightly. She sucked on his length, dancing her tongue around his tip, and then took him deep into her throat. She kissed along the base of his length and massaged his balls in one hand. She licked the tip of his cock, and then engulfed it once again in her mouth. She bobbed her head quickly up and down, and took him all the way in to the hilt, and she felt him arch his spine as she was bringing him towards the brink. However, before she could send him over the edge Draco rolled her onto her back and pinned her down.

"Your turn," he whispered, and before she could protest, he had pulled down her soaking underwear and placed himself at her entrance. She arched underneath him in pleasure as he thrust himself deep inside, and she gasped at the feel of him filling her up. Draco kissed her lips and began to rock inside her, his hips grinding against hers, building up a rhythm. He pulled himself almost completely out of her and then rammed back in, drawing deep moans from Hermione. His pulsing erection was rubbing against her slick clit, sending shivery waves of exquisite pleasure through her body. Draco spread her legs wider and thrust deeper and deeper, pounding ceaselessly into her. Hermione could feel the thickness of his erection inside of her, and it turned her on even further and she moaned as his hands stroked her nipples.

"Oh, Draco, yes, harder, Draco, harder, oh, oh, thrust into me, yes…"

Draco rode her intently, the bed rocking with their pace. Suddenly, through the mind-clouding pleasure, Hermione got an idea. She pulled him sideways and they rolled over so that she was on top, and Hermione sat up, still sitting on his member, and wound her fingers in her hair. She moaned sensually and Draco groaned in frustration; this was the second time he had been close to the edge, and Draco knew she was drawing his release out. Slowly, Hermione lifted herself up, her eyes closed in pleasure, and then she pushed herself down hard onto him, and Draco moaned at the feel of what she was doing. She continued this, pulling herself up and then thrusting herself down, faster and faster, until finally Draco felt Hermione writhing and shuddering around him and he was sent thankfully over the edge of ecstasy.


End file.
